


Поправка на имя

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Still life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Если некоего инспектора ВДРУГ просят подменить специалиста на службе у Майкрофта Холмса, — так, на пару часов, чисто рутинное дежурство, — стоит задуматься о многом. Как минимум, о мотивациях специалиста…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Поправка на имя

Предутренняя мгла была холодна.

У инспектора Лестрейда никогда не было иллюзий на этот счёт, — в конце концов, в Англии осенью по-другому и не бывало, — но всё равно сам факт каждый раз воспринимался, как волнующее открытие. Инспектор шмыгнул носом, передёрнул плечами и сел поудобнее.

Холод сочился отовсюду. Раньше это место было огромным особняком, но во время Второй Мировой какой-то удачливый фашист сбросил со своего «мессера» бомбу именно сюда, и последствия были соответствующими. Для дома в пределах прилегавших к столице территорий это было странно — но с тех пор его так и не восстановили. Только обнесли неряшливым забором прилегавший участок земли. И теперь промозглый полумрак пробирался во все щели и трещины, просачивался за шиворот, оседал клоками тумана на истлевших половицах.

Инспектор не жаловался по этому поводу.  
Инспектор даже не злился.

Он уже несколько часов сидел в углу помещения, которое при жизни здания было кабинетом домовладельца. Автономный генератор, современный письменный стол, кофеварка и ноутбук здесь смотрелись не уместнее самого инспектора. Генератор размеренно гудел. Свет экрана ноутбука разбавлял сумрак, подсвечивая пар, исходивший от очередной чашки кофе.

Инспектор злился часа три назад.  
Теперь же происходящее его почти забавляло.

Данные на экране постоянно менялись. Кадры видеонаблюдения с нескольких камер в разных точках Лондона, непонятно как обновлявшиеся столбцы уровней криминальной активности по городу, развёрнутые карты отдельных кварталов. Перехваченные с нескольких мобильников сообщения, в реальном времени. Ссылки на записи в социальных сетях. 

Какая-то часть Лестрейда была готова стащить такой ноутбук в личное пользование, но другая, более благоразумная часть инспектора, подсказывала, что на каком-нибудь другом ноутбуке вполне могут быть данные слежки за ним самим. В реальном времени, с разных ракурсов, а то как же.

Основное, выведенное поверх других, окно транслировало видео, демонстрировавшее Шерлока Холмса в его идеальном для человечества состоянии. Шерлок Холмс, опровергая шутливые слухи о собственном вампиризме, спал. Приоткрыв рот. Свесив одну ногу с кровати. Время от времени рефлекторно пробегая пальцами по тиснёному корешку какого-то справочника по судебной медицине, который лежал у детектива на груди текстом вниз — Шерлок прижимал к себе книгу, как дети прижимают плюшевые игрушки. Правда, Лестрейд сомневался, что нормальный ребёнок смог бы заснуть с книжкой с такими картинками, какие гарантированно наличествовали в данном справочнике.

Кино про спящего Шерлока шло уже часа два, минимум. Более жуткого и вместе с тем умиротворяющего зрелища Лестрейд не мог себе представить.

В принципе, он был в курсе, кто инициировал такую слежку. Со всеми его противоестественными заскоками, у старшего из братьев Холмс был своеобразный… стиль. Майкрофт Холмс ходил интеллектуально молчать в закрытый лондонский клуб «Диоген», точного назначения собраний в котором Лестрейд уже даже не пытался постичь. Майкрофт Холмс носил костюмы такого покроя, чтобы цвет подкладки пиджака совпадал с цветом ткани на тыльной стороне жилета, а на собственно жилете обязательно был карман для часов. Майкрофт Холмс был спокоен и невозмутим в расчётной зоне поражения, но загорался глазами при виде действительно хорошего зонтика.

Одним словом, слежка за собственным братом была точно… в стиле.

Другое дело, что слегка не в стиле Холмса была просьба заменить на несколько часов специалиста на посту слежения. Инспектор успел перепробовать в уме с полсотни версий причин для такого поведения. В итоге ничего, кроме головной боли, он не заработал, но, по крайней мере, попытаться стоило.

Лестрейд потёр переносицу и потянулся налить ещё кофе, когда услышал шаги.

— Спасибо, что подменили, инспектор, — тихо проговорил голос из заброшенной темноты пустого дверного проёма.

— Да ладно, чего уж там, — саркастически хмыкнул Лестрейд, отставляя кофеварку. — Какие-то жалкие часы бодрствования под утро, было бы, о чём беспокоиться…

— Я имею все основания полагать, что вы на меня злитесь.

Инспектор шумно фыркнул в свою чашку.

— За что, интересно? — поинтересовался он у темноты. — За подъём в три часа ночи? За вынуждение к участию в несанкционированной слежке?..

Фигура в темноте издала смиренный вздох.

— Или за то, — уже без улыбки продолжал инспектор, — что у девушки, у которой я взял телефон и с которой пару вечеров пил дивный кофе по-венски, на самом деле не имя, а переменные агентурные позывные, и не личный телефон, а рабочий номер, зарегистрированный на подставное лицо?

У неё уставший вид, невольно подумал Лестрейд, когда фигура шагнула в полосу призрачного отсвета от экрана ноутбука. Впрочем, даже бледная и однозначно не выспавшаяся, девушка выглядела очаровательно ровно настолько, чтобы зачатки раздражения в инспекторе прилежно передохли все и разом.

— Тебя ведь не Андромеда зовут, — констатировал инспектор со вздохом, отставляя чашку.

— И не Алиса, — спокойно продолжила мысль девушка, шагая ближе. До инспектора с запозданием начало доходить, что с настолько бесстрастным лицом она не выглядела такой уж уставшей; с ним сыграл шутку мертвенный отсвет монитора. — И не Анна. И не Анастасия. И не Арлин. И не Аврора. И не Антея…

— Ну, по крайней мере, я верно сделал, что записал тебя на букву «А», — философски признал Лестрейд. — Единственное, чего я не пойму — зачем было меня вызывать среди ночи непонятно для…

— Инспектор?

— Да?

— Заткнитесь на минутку.

Она так мило улыбалась, что у Лестрейда не нашлось аргументов против её последнего высказывания.

— Среди ночи спит даже мой шеф, инспектор, — ровным голосом проговорила девушка, забирая у полицейского чашку с кофе. — Согласно биологическим часам большинства людей, бдительность в это время суток притупляется, рефлексы замедляются, а, если человек некоторое время занимался монотонной работой, внимание становится рассеянным…

— Леди, вы говорите, как ваш ныне спящий шеф. Ваша фамилия точно не «Холмс»?

— О, общение с разумом, подобным разуму мистера Холмса, накладывает определённый отпечаток на мировоззрение… и лексику. Но позвольте мне продолжить, инспектор. Ваше внимание рассеянно, бдительность на нуле, рефлексы замедленны. — Девушка задумчиво отпила кофе из его чашки и снова приятно улыбнулась: — Иными словами, ваше состояние таково, что вы сейчас чисто физически не способны убедительно солгать.

Лестрейд моргнул. С этой точки зрения он свои ночные дежурства никогда не рассматривал.

— Вы три часа подряд выполняли по моей просьбе мою непосредственную работу, — продолжала мысль девушка. — Без лишних вопросов. Не отвлекаясь. Не пытаясь залезть в засекреченные файлы. Браво, инспектор, как сказал бы мистер Холмс.

— А вы его… убедительно цитируете. Аж мурашки по коже, — криво улыбнулся Лестрейд. — Только вот к чему такие проверки? Мне казалось, что проще не давать мне доступ к каким-то файлам, чем каждый раз вот так…

— Инспектор?

— Что, снова заткнуться?

Девушка допила кофе и теперь насмешливо смотрела поверх чашки Лестрейду в глаза, без малейшего стеснения или неловкости во взгляде, совсем, как её начальник. С таким взглядом, она бы уделала в покер кого угодно, некстати подумал инспектор.

— Полагаю, ваш уровень доступа к некоторым данным стоит скорректировать, — проговорила она.

Лестрейд недоумённо вскинул брови.

— В смысле?..

— Можете звать меня Агата, инспектор. Это… ближе к истине, чем предыдущие варианты. — Девушка отставила чашку на стол. — Замечу, что в данный момент вам имеет смысл передать мне пост наблюдения и ждать входа на связь непосредственно с шефом или со мной. Результаты сегодняшней беседы будут включены в доклад мистеру Холмсу.

Бред, уже привычно отметил Лестрейд, вставая из-за стола и разминая затёкшую шею. Право слово, как будто одних игр разума Холмса-старшего ему в этой жизни не хватало, так нет — послала нелёгкая ассистентку… И ладно бы, если бы она сразу начала с ним общаться фразочками дискретного типа из походного словарика семейки Холмс, досадливо думал инспектор. Но ведь с этой же девушкой он пару месяцев назад курил травку на квартире у миссис Хадсон…

Фу ты, чёрт. Надо же было так вляпаться.

— Что-то ещё, инспектор? — вернул его к реальности голос «Агаты».

Инспектор поймал себя на том, что уже не меньше минуты стоит в дверях, опираясь рукой о косяк, и не уходит.

— С девушкой по имени Андромеда у меня в пятницу было назначено ритуальное посещение ресторана, — мрачно буркнул Лестрейд, оборачиваясь и с дурацкой, неведомо откуда выплывшей неловкостью глядя куда-то в стену поверх плеча девушки.

Ассистентка Холмса подняла на него бесстрастный взгляд.  
Её тон был безукоризненно холоден, когда она проговорила:

— Думаю, вам стоит переписать намеченную встречу с учётом поправки на Агату, инспектор.

Не девушка, а просто вылитый Майкрофт, подумал инспектор, улыбаясь в ответ.  
Сложно было сказать, с восторгом он это подумал или с ужасом.  
В любом случае, это была сильная эмоция.


End file.
